Jallum
by DamnedPie
Summary: As a Jack goes about his life contently on a daily basis, he discovers an unexpected feeling blossoming inside of him. Setting out to uncover these newly discovered feelings, he experiences many new things, including gaining a mutual love with who he thought would never bat an eye at him...
1. Chapter 1

There was a certain person that Jack could never get out of this mind. How this person walked with long, elegant strides and how his slender, elongated fingers would gracefully reach for his soft, brown hair whenever he got uncertain or confused. Jack was reluctant to draw any closer to this person, and everyday, whenever he did see him, he would just watch from a distance, listening to his quiet heartbeat quicken every time.

His name was Callum, and even though they were friends, Jack was unsatisfied with their relationship, though he couldn't quite put a finger on why he was. He knew that he was gay, but not possibly for Callum, because he was straight, and already had a girlfriend, who was, in his honest opinion, not as good looking as he was.

One lunch time at school, Jack was loitering around forbidden grounds, looking for something to do, when he suddenly heard a sweet melodious tune coming from the music room. He glanced through the window in the door, and to his surprise, found that it was Callum who was playing the violin – playing Ave Maria. Jack fell in love with the sight immediately – at Callum's long eyelashes, his fast fingers moving across the fingerboard and his seductive vibrato which resounded in his ears.

He did not realise until the school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, that he had been standing there for a whole half an hour. Callum raised his head and their eyes met, but Jack quickly looked away, feeling a surge of hotness rise up in his face. He turned, and quickly walked to fifth period before Callum could get out of the practise room.

"What's this?" Jack muttered under his breath. His heart was beating uncontrollably and his breaths were quick and ragged. He shook his head. "No, no, no... no way am I..."

And then Jack covered his face in this hands as he came to the realisation that... he was in love with Callum.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day as Jack was going about his day as usual, he noticed a lot of people distancing themselves away from him. He stank more than usual, although Jack didn't really understand why. He was pretty sure that he took a shower last week, and his clothes were only washed a couple of weeks ago. He was fired up for another banterous day with his mates, but then he approached them only to hear: "Whoa, Callum broke up with his girlfriend? Why?"; "I hear that Callum's bisexual 'cos you know, he's uncertain about his preferences in terms of gender."

Jack stood there on his own, in the midst of the conversation, pondering over his thoughts, as he felt a wave of excitement envelope him as he trembled at the idea of this marvellous opportunity to confess his feelings to Callum. If Callum was now bisexual, that would mean a greater chance of him accepting him. At lunch, he leaped on the chance and took another venture to the music rooms, where he yet again found Callum playing his alluring tunes on his violin.

This time, instead of standing outside watching him, he gingerly touched the door handle and nervously entered the music room. He knew that he shouldn't be in there, as he wasn't a music student, and if caught by a music teacher, he would have to be forcibly parted from Callum.

Callum, so engrossed in playing the violin, did not hear Jack enter, and so when Jack clapped as he finished his piece, he opened his eyes in bewilderment.

"Why are you here?" Callum questioned with his Liverpudlian accent.

"Uh, um..." Jack stuttered, nervously fingering the holes in his torn jumper. "I... I..." Jack couldn't find the words to say. He was annoyed at himself. Why couldn't he speak? What was wrong with him?

"What is it?" Callum turned restless as his mind turned to the music that he yearned to play on his violin, his fingers rapidly tapping impatiently.

"Callum, please try to understand..." Jack could hear his heartbeat race taster and faster, and he swore that if he stalled this any longer, he would have a heart attack.

"I LIKE YOU!"

There was a moment of silence, and Jack felt its thickness suffocating him as he scanned Callum's face for a sign of acceptance. Jack then turned to make his quick escape, after exhausting most of his energy trying to speak, but before he could reach for the door, he felt a hand tugging on his sleeve, holding him back.

It was Callum. Jack couldn't make out the expression on his face... whether his ears were red because he was angry... or blushing.

"...Me too. "

The words Callum had uttered were so quite and inaudible but Jack had heard them clearly. Callum leaned closer to Jack's startled face, but Jack pushed him away.

"Really, do you really?"

"Yes I do. "


	3. Chapter 3

In the following week, not very much had progressed between Jack and Callum, and in actual fact, the most they did together was blush every time their eyes met and, as if in mutual agreement, smile at each other, then quickly glance away. Jack, even though elated that they had reached such a compromise, was restless. He could not quite comprehend why he was, but at certain times throughout the days he would feel very unusually flustered when thinking about Callum, and he would struggle to keep a lid on his libido, which was especially awkward during class.

He was unhappy with the ways things were at the moment, though he knew that in being so, it was greedy of him, as all he ever wanted was Callum to accept him, and he did. But his heart had been demanding more; it was almost as if holding himself back and restraining himself was like him confining himself in a place that he did not want to be – a place both stifling and unventilated.

Every Monday and Friday Callum would bring his violin in, and of course during breaks and lunches, practise his pieces in the music rooms, where Jack occasionally visited to hear Callum play.

On this particular Friday, however, whilst he was listening to Callum perform, he was contemplating over how if he ever married Callum, they would never be able to have biological children, and so that day he felt somewhat down and sombre. It was after a while that he noticed the tears that were forming in his eyes, triggered by the beautiful, sad music Callum was playing, as he was getting quite emotional after so much excessive thinking.

Abruptly Callum stopped and drew closer to Jack, and the silence that followed felt like an invisible wall between them had been demolished in that instant, and within the enclosed walls of the practice room, Jack's eyes made contact with Callum's – their faces so close that they could feel each other's breaths mingling in the small space between them.

"Why are you crying Jack?" Callum asked. Jack felt his heart jump at the sound of his name.

"I'm not! I'm not!" Jack retorted, and hurriedly wiped his face. He could feel the heat of Callum's breath on his cheek; his hand, probably unintentionally, placed on his lap; his enticing brown eyes burn into him... and he wanted more. "It's just," Jack muttered, averting his gaze to a nearby wall plaster hanging off the wall, "I-I want you to hold my hand. "

To Jack's surprise, Callum smiled and got hold of Jack's hand. "Is that it?" Callum asked.

Jack felt his chest tighten. He had so many things he wanted to do, so many things he wanted of Callum, but he couldn't bear himself to ask for more.

"Y-yeah. " Jack blushed, gazing longingly at Callum's slim fingers wrapped around his. Callum knew Jack was not being entirely honest, and pulled Jack by the hand out of the practice room.

"Where are we going? It's almost fifth you know. " Jack, though saying so, was absolutely not in the mood for biology. His ego had been raging since the moment Callum took his hand, and he faced away from Callum to try and hide it. As Callum led Jack to an abandoned English storage room, which was full of dusty Shakespeare and other unwanted books, the bell rang and they knew class had started. Callum closed the door of the room shut.

"I should be in biology now..." uttered Jack. Alone with Callum, he felt a surge of emotions pass through him. Callum approached him, and cornered Jack, placing his hand on the wall beside him. Because of their height difference, it was almost as if Callum was looking directly down at Jack.

"Would you rather be with me or in biology?" Callum uttered into Jack's ear. Jack felt it tingle and a rather prominent bulge protruding behind his flyer. He was very sensitive everywhere, as he had often refrained from letting others touch him, and therefore never made much contact with anyone.

"You... of course," Jack whispered, "but it's all your fault that I'm like this. "

Callum looked down at something hard prodding at his shirt. It was Jack's penis, which was as hard as a rock. Jack had expected Callum to look shocked or disgusted, but to his surprise, the corners of Callum's sultry lips turned up, and he whispered, "Don't worry, me too." They had both developed an erection, and both of them could feel it on each other as they were so close.

Suddenly, Callum kissed Jack, his fingers gently brushing back Jack's wild, unruly hair, both with their eyes closed, and Jack could feel Callum's sweet tongue push around in his mouth. They broke free from the kiss, a trail of unified saliva linking their lips. Unable to bear it any more, Jack gripped Callum's hand and brought it to his boner.

"Callum... you're mean."

"I know."

In the small space of the store room, it was so cramped that each of their movements could be felt by the other. Callum, who had been deliberately restraining himself all this time, removed Jack's tie, undid his shirt buttons, and leant closer to lick his nipples, whilst slowing moving his hand over his penis. Jack groped at Callum's shirt whilst sinking deeper to the feelings inside of him, aching to explode. Callum's tongue glided over his nipples, kissing, teasing and biting.

"Callum you don't know how much I love you."

"I do." Callum bent down and unzipped Jack's trousers, and kissed the bulge on his My Little Pony boxers. He peeled his underwear away to reveal Jack's quivering rod, which had already been leaking pre-cum due to excitement induced by Callum's closeness to him.

Jack could feel every little movement Callum made on his skin and shuddered as tingling sensations rushed throughout his body. He held Callum closer to him, gently caressed his hair as Callum gently caressed his rod.

Abruptly, Callum moved, doing several things at once – unzipping his flyer, he pushed Jack down so that he was lying on top of him, his mouth pressed fiercely against Jack's lips. Jack shuddered as they gazed into each other's eyes; he could he the fiery lust and passion burning in deep within Callum's enticing auburn eyes.

"Ah!" Caught off-guard, Jack squealed as he felt fingers penetrate his butt hole, moving about, going in deep.

"I can't hold back Jack, not any more," Jack felt Callum's hot breath on his ear and a pang of desire strike him. He couldn't hold back any more either.

"I want you Callum..." Jack ushered, almost inaudibly.

"Only if you call me senpai," Callum suddenly smirked, taking advantage of Jack. Jack felt his face burn with embarrassment – this was a new Callum, one that he didn't know before. The Callum that Jack knew was the Callum who was really sweet and one that he looked up to in adoration, always longing to be together with him. This Callum, however, was controlling, demanding... and sexy.

"N-notice me... senpai, " Jack reluctantly whispered, covering his blush with his hands. Callum moved Jack's hand away from his face.

"No don't cover your face, I want to see more of you... I want to see all of you!" Callum uncovered his penis, but to Jack's dismay, it was smaller than he thought. Jack was expecting more of an impressive length – not one as short as that of a finger. Jack pushed these thoughts away. No, he loved Callum, every bit of him, even if it was smaller than anything else.

Without warning, Callum thrust his penis into Jack as Jack gasped. With a such a tiny length it can still feel so amazing; Jack shivered as he felt his anus expand with Callum moving inside of him – what he had always dreamed of – and he heard the lewd sounds that made the experience ever so much more real. His heart pounding against his chest as Callum pounded him, their ragged short breaths in sync with each other – Jack could feel it all: it was all too real.

"Ah Jack!"

"Oh Callum!"

They both ejaculated – Jack and Callum inside Jack – and Jack, feeling exhausted, laid his head on Callum's chest, where Callum welcomed him with a gentle embrace, their loud heartbeats could be heard clearly by each other, and even when unspoken, their strong affections for each other were clear. They stayed in each other's arms until the bell rang, signalling the end of the lesson.


End file.
